


Candlelit

by CJ_Walker



Series: CJ's Corner for Pearlina Short Stories [7]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Nudity — but nothing is explicitly stated, POV Second Person, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Walker/pseuds/CJ_Walker
Summary: Pearl surprises Marina on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: CJ's Corner for Pearlina Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Candlelit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, experimental drabble I wrote for my partner for Valentine's day! It is in Marina's POV (second person), and the random characters briefly mentioned in the middle are our agents.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The moment you step into the bedroom, you are taken by the sight and ambience of the room. Intuition had told you that Pearl had been up to something secretive over these past few days, but against your better judgement, you didn’t ask any assuming questions. 

  
  


Perhaps it’s better that you didn’t, because the sight that you see in front of you wouldn’t have nearly been as magical, had you had a hint as to what to expect.

  
  


All the lights in the bedroom are turned off in favor of several, dimly lit golden candles. They have a light, clean scent to them — lavender, with just a dash of natural vanilla. One was on the TV stand, another on your bookshelf and reading chair, one on the nightstand, and a fourth perfectly balanced on the shade of the floor lamp.

  
  


Your backpack full of sketchbooks and music draft falls limply from your hand, landing on the carpeted bedroom floor, squashing one of the dozens and dozens of rose petals strewn about the area. The petals feel soft and cool between your pointed toes as you absentmindedly wiggle them about.

  
  


“Don’t worry, I promise I got clean up duty later.”

  
  


Without skipping a beat, your focus hones in on that voice. There, in the faint lighting, you make out those unmistakable golden eyes looking back over to you from the center of the bed. It's not like you hadn’t seen Pearl from your peripheral, you certainly did, but you were definitely distracted by all this temporary décor.

  
  


Now that the surprise has passed somewhat, you allow your eyes to focus on her.

  
  


She’s laying there on her side, propped up by an elbow, wearing a simple tank-top and briefs. 

  
  


Perhaps it’s the dim lighting playing tricks on you, but you make a point to remember to breathe when you notice that she’s not wearing anything underneath that thin tank-top of hers. One of the straps is haphazardly hanging off one shoulder, giving way to the full expanse on her neck, shoulders, and chest. 

  
  


You somehow find yourself cruising in auto-pilot, your feet slowly bringing you closer to the edge of the bed, all while your eyes help themselves to take all of her in on a more intimate level. The gentle curves of your girlfriend’s shoulders... The subtle shapes of her hips and thighs... Despite being mostly covered, Pearl didn’t leave much up for imagination.

  
  


In fact, when you notice her lips twitch in a knowing smirk, you feel your face heat immediately.

  
  


You hadn’t meant to be blatantly obvious.

  
  


With a sheepish grin, you finally find your voice. “Pearlie,” You begin, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What’s the occasion?”

  
  


Pearl’s smile splits and widens as she shuffles up from her position. “I would say Valentine’s day, but honestly, fuck that.” She reaches up and takes hold of your chin to place a kiss, just there, to your cheek. “I just wanted to do something nice for _us_.”

  
  


Ah, that’s right. Valentine’s Day was that one Inkling love day, right? The one where couples’ shared their love with the world, or confessed their feelings to a love interest?

  
  


Even after all this time, you were still getting used to all these strange, yet endearing Surface holidays. 

  
  


For a moment, you wonder if Zak was with Aspen, and if Zahra was with Sunny, and if either of the twins even knew of their attraction to their respective close friend. You were more than certain that concrete would be less dense than both Zak and Aspen combined, but Zahra’s inquisitive nature and detailed observations led you to believe that she was fully aware of her feelings for her charismatic, quick-footed friend — but would she indulge those feelings? Only time would well, one would suppose.

  
  


You have only but a moment longer to ponder these thoughts before you feel the soft lips of your own love interest press against yours. The surprise of it warrants a small squeak to sneak past your lips, before in a moment’s notice, you’re kissing Pearl back.

  
  


You feel Pearl unable to keep herself from smiling, and you smirk too.

  
  


“Sorry,” she mumbles against your mouth, tone light and humorous. “I can’t help but get jealous when you space out like that.”

  
  


You snort, and it’s a hearty sound from the back of your throat. “No baby, I’m here.” You assure her, climbing over her legs to straddle her lap. “I’m just in awe.”

  
  


Pearl’s hands habitually find your waist, welcoming the new position. “Does that mean my surprise is a good one?”

  
  


“Oh, Pearl…” You break the kiss for a moment to meet her eyes. “The _absolute_ best.”

  
  


You smile warmly at each other, both of your faces tingling with heat.

  
  


It’s full self-indulgence from here. 

  
  


Bringing your hands to hold either sides of Pearl’s face, you lean back down to initiate the kiss. Your fingertips find the back of her pointed ears, and you gently massage her there. You feel Pearl flinch, not because of fear or pain, but because of comfort and pleasure. It was a sensitive area, for the both of you, and you both equally liked it to be played with. Pearl’s soft lips push back against yours, and the exchange of warmth between your mouths is absolutely invigorating. Tingles shoot throughout your body, phasing through your four extremities, and you moan quietly to give the energy somewhere to dissipate.

  
  


You feel a pulse between your legs, and you try to ignore how much _that_ surprises you.

  
  


Already? So soon?

  
  


Pearl never really did have to do much to rile you up — that, or perhaps your body is just incredibly sensitive.

  
  


You feel Pearl’s hands wander to the front of your jeans, and you allow her to undo your belt buckle. Along with your kisses, the unshackling from the metal loops fill the quiet of the air. Once it is unhooked, you raise your hips from Pearl’s lap and allow her to pull your pants off, leaving you in your own briefs. Pearl’s hands are immediately back on you, this time travelling to hold your rear in the palms of her hands.

Reflexively, you lower your hips once more and begin to slowly roll them against Pearl’s lap. It’s a sensual motion, one like that of the calm ocean waves. The sneaky move earns a moan out of the both of you, alas giving way for your tongues to finally meet. Wrapping your arms around Pearl shoulders, your mouth begins to move along with hers in the most effortless manner. You both had been in-tune with each other for years now, yet, no matter how familiar it got, moments like these never got old.

  
  


Especially not when you feel Pearl’s fingertips at the back of your thighs, ghosting at the seam of your boxers. You allow her hands to wander about, just as yours begin to shark their way underneath her tank top, feeling the expanse of her barren chest just beneath the fabric. Pearl shivers delightfully upon feeling your thumb brush against her nipple, and she gives you a rather deep kiss as a show of appreciation for the move.

  
  


You nearly crumple and fall over with just how dizzy and electrifying that one kiss made you feel.

  
  


By the _cods,_ do you love this woman…

  
  


The rest of the night passes slowly, both of you lost in the sounds and feelings of a loving exchange. By the end of it all, you’re under the sheets, completely nude, breathless, and nearly inseparable from each other. The intimately comforting scent of love, need, and desire hang in the air, perfectly blending together with the candles. You have but a brief moment to verbalize your love to each other, before you both succumb to the daze of sleepiness and satisfaction. 

  
  


Your energy is depleted, but in the most wonderful way you’ve ever been able to experience.

  
  


Pearl often talks about how you are the greatest gift she has ever received.

  
  


You smile inwardly as you drift off.

  
  


The feeling was more than mutual.


End file.
